Actor o Personaje
by Jarvislove
Summary: Naruto creía que su secreto estaba perfectamente oculto a la vista de los demás bajo esa sonrisa que usaba como mascara, pero no contaba con que un par de ojos negros verían a través de él observando y con el tiempo enamorándose de su perverso interior. (SasuNaru)
1. Prologo

Hooola, bien esta historia la tengo publicada tanto en amor yaoi como en mundo yaoi así que si ya la han visto por esos lugares no es plagio okis? x)

Normalmente me gusta que mis historias no sean tan tipicas ni que caigan en clichés hago un esfuerzo no siempre lo consigo pero bueee~ Esta es una de las historias que más me han gustado, actualmente lleva un prologo y tres capítulos, espero que aquí tembién tengan buena aceptación :D iré subiendo los capítulos más adelante nwn

**¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

**Prologo**

Para Naruto su vida como actor era simple de día y glamorosa de noche. Él era un reconocido actor de su ciudad natal, y ahora con apenas 5 años de carrera a sus joviales 19 años era estelar de un sinfín de obras teatrales, esa era su pasión. Actuaba continuamente para el mejor y más espacioso teatro de la ciudad y como era de esperarse él era la estrella pero no por eso se elevaba su ego, de hecho era muy querido por su sencillez y amabilidad.

Su actual papel era tal vez su favorito; Menma— su personaje—era un joven _cortesano_ amante del dinero y las cosas fáciles que aspiraba a convertirse en el principal cortesano de su respectivo Burdel llamado _Yoshiwara_. Menma era un personaje que destilaba sensualidad, su pasatiempo favorito era seducir hombres para conseguir joyas y toda clase de lujos que se le pudieran ocurrir, los enamoraba, engañaba y luego si se le apetecía los ponía uno contra otro mientras reía al ver sus hombres enfrentándose. Eso para él era su mayor droga, su mejor juego, su mejor dosis de adrenalina y era por eso mismo que amaba ese personaje era tan diferente a él. Naruto era una persona sencilla, alegre, torpe e ingenua y con una pizca de inocencia en cambio Menma era vanidoso, malvado, perverso, calculador y sensual, él era todo lo que Naruto no podía llegar a aspirar a ser.

Suspiraba de felicidad, ese día se cumplirían 8 meses de completo éxito con la obra que llevaba por nombre _La historia perdida de Yoshiwara_. Todo Konoha quería ver la obra una y otra vez deleitándose con su perfecta actuación, esa historia era la novedad en aquella ciudad. Como era costumbre llegaba un par de horas antes de cada función, tenía que arreglar su camerino y estar listo para su caracterización de _Menma_ que consistía en una sencilla peluca negra corta con alguno que otro mechón que caía con gracia afinado su rostro, además de bastantes accesorios como kimonos, un obi muy ajustado y varios listones que le servían de complemento, también retocaba las marcas en sus mejillas, lo único que le incomodaba del personaje era el vestuario demasiado erótico para su gusto, aunque claro solo cuatro escenas usaba ropa demasiado atrevida que consistía en un Kimono en el cual dejaba ver parte de su pecho pues era detenido por sus hombros y que decir de sus piernas siempre en poses sugerentes. Él mismo se sorprendía de lo bien que le iba ese tipo de atuendos, tenía suerte de poseer un cuerpo un tanto delicado para ser un chico pero claro sin perder su masculinidad que al fin de cuentas ese era el mayor encanto de la obra.

Entró al teatro saludando a todos como era su costumbre, los demás le devolvían el saludo y no paraban de felicitarlo simplemente todos en ese lugar le tenían cariño y respeto. Se abrió paso dentro de su exclusivo camerino. Estaba muy sorprendido de ver dentro un montón de arreglos florales unos sencillos otros más elaborados, todos con su debida tarjeta. Leyó una a una mientras ensayaba sus diálogos. Unas le sacaban una sonrisa y de otras se deshacía al tener un mensaje muy atrevido en su interior. Era obvio que con un personaje tan polémico como lo era _Menma_ algunos de los espectadores se confundieran y creyeran que Naruto era igual que su personaje haciéndole propuestas degeneradas, el rubio solo trataba de no hacer caso a esto y se dedicaba a su trabajo.

Fue entonces que notó que aún le faltaba una tarjeta por leer y el contenido lo hizo sentir nervios "_Pronto mi pequeño… pronto me mostraré ante ti. Te estaré observando desde el mismo lugar de siempre S.U."_ Un escalofrió recorrió violentamente su espalda, esa era la quinta vez que recibía un mensaje de ese tipo y de la misma persona. La arrojó lejos después de haberla hecho bolita. Respiro hondo y se concentró en su caracterización. Se puso con cuidado la peluca, pasó un poco de maquillaje por su rostro marcando aún más las pequeñas marcas que tenía en las mejillas. Con el tiempo aprendió a colocarse solo el kimono con todos sus accesorios a la perfección y después de 20 minutos estuvo completamente listo. Su vista se fijó en el suelo, mirando nuevamente aquella nota, la curiosidad le pico un poco fue tras bambalinas y se asomó para ver a su público. Paseó su azulina mirada por todo el teatro buscando a alguien en específico y lo encontró en el lugar de siempre: Justo en primera fila desde hacía cinco meses.

Se había dado cuenta su presencia hacía cinco meses cuando aquel azabache le había mandado un enorme arreglo floral de lirios blancos y rosas rojas a su camerino con una nota que lo dejó muy sorprendido "_Me enamoraste… no puedo dejar de observarte desde primera fila S.U_" Decía la nota. Se sintió halagado creyendo que alguien hablaba de esa forma de su trabajo ¿Qué mejor regalo para un actor que ese? Un día después de aquel inesperado regalo al final de cada función se dedicó a buscar entre la gente de primera fila y empezó a grabarse cada rostro y después de una semana, observo como un joven que rondaba los 20 años siempre estaba en el mismo lugar sin quitarle la mirada de encima cosa que le ponía nervioso pero no le impedía continuar en la obra. Debía admitirlo él era un tipo apuesto y tenía un aura misteriosa que le provocaba mucha curiosidad.

Naruto estaba en la creencia que él se había enamorado de su forma de trabajar, hasta que un mes después recibió un segundo arreglo pero esta vez el mensaje era muy diferente. Toda su emoción quedó de lado y en su lugar tuvo miedo. _"Te deseo… S.U"_ Decía aquella tarjeta.

Continuara~

* * *

¿Y, que les pareció? x) estuvo corto lo sé, espero que las haya dejado enganchadas~

Me encanta Menma *O*

Bueno aun no tengo del todo planteado del fic practicamente voy escribiendo lo que se me ocurre xD espero sus comentarios, sugerencias criticas constructivas claro é.e

Nos leemos en otro capítulo n3n

Bye-Bye


	2. Primer acto,- Menma

**_Bien les dejo el primer capítulo, espero les guste :D _**

**_A leer~_**

* * *

**_Primer acto.- Menma_**

Decidió no tomarle importancia aquello pensando que tal vez era una muy mala broma. Se dio la vuelta y camino apresurado a su camerino ya solo faltaban 15 minutos para que empezara la obra y aun necesitaba ajustar bien el obi del kimono y retocar el maquillaje carmesí de sus ojos. A su paso vio como todo el mundo tras bambalinas estaban vueltos locos arreglando todo tipo de detalles de escenografía y vestuario, entre todo el ajetreo se topó con su fiel amiga Sakura, solo ella sabía sobre los acosadores mensajes de su admirador, no dudo en contarle la novedad con la que se había topado cuando entro a su camerino.

— ¡¿En serio decía eso?! —Dijo exaltada— Naruto debes ponerle un alto a ese tipo, un día puede llegar lastimarle, habla con el director dile que le prohíba la entrada— Insistió su amiga.

—Hasta ahora ese tipo no ha intentado nada además hacer eso es como si demostrara que le tengo miedo y no es así— Debatió Naruto terminando de maquillar sus ojos— Además— Encendió un cigarro que tenía sobre el tocador del camerino— solo nos quedan 5 presentaciones más para que finalice la temporada y esto se habrá acabado— Dio un fuerte toque y lo exhalo.

—No estoy de acuerdo contigo. Naruto como _Menma, _te ves hermoso más de lo usual debo admitir, puede lastimarte—Dijo seria mientras acaricia con ternura la cabellera del chico— y no quieres hacer nada solo por estar de orgulloso, incluso tenía meses sin verte fumar, ese tipo te perturba más de lo que crees

—Él no me perturba, trato de no tomarle importancia, últimamente he pensado que debe ser solo una broma muy pesada y no entraré en el juego… ¿Me puedes ajustar el Obi?—pidió de favor. Sakura asintió con la cabeza y acomodo el obi haciendo que su cintura luciera muy pequeña por lo que la joven sintió el aguijón de la envidia. Realmente lucia muy bello así.

—Deja de ser un terco y prométeme que por lo menos te cuidaras más—Naruto iba a reprochar pero lo interrumpió su amiga— Hazlo por mi ¿sí? —Naruto no tuvo de otra

—Está bien—Finalizó arrojando el cigarro al suelo para después pisarlo.

—Naruto, Sakura ¡3 minutos!— Irrumpió el director de escena

—Ya es hora— Salió Naruto tratando de evadir los razonables comentarios de su amiga.

Todas las luces del teatro se apagaron, un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, el telón se abrió y solo un reflector iba iluminando la silueta del único chico que estaba sobre el escenario, este afiló la mirada; paseo su vista por todo el teatro observándolos como si él fuera un ser superior y sonriendo con prepotencia. La música de fondo era una suave melodía de piano, tenía un toque muy nostálgico a la escena.

—_Esta es la historia que nunca se contó,_ —Endulzo su voz—_ mi historia. Mis vivencias en Yoshiwara_—Extendió sus brazos y una luz tenue empezó a iluminar el resto del escenario, la escenografía mostraba un paisaje casi apocalíptico, se veían casas quemadas un sinfín de muertos por todos lados. —_Y mi historia nunca fue contaba por una sencilla razón… _—Hizo una reverencia— _Fui el culpable de esta matanza_— Sonreía orgulloso— _ por mí una ciudad entera fue hecha cenizas en una noche_—Remarcó la última frase— _¿Cómo lo hice? Fácil…_—se encogió de hombros—_ hecho cualquiera que juegue bien sus cartas podría hacerlo. Solo se necesitan dos hombres lo bastante estúpidos como para creer en el amor de un simple y vulgar cortesano… Aunque claro está, historia no tuvo un final feliz… o por lo menos no para mí. _—Cerro sus ojos y de tras de él apareció un joven hombre vestido de militar bastante apuesto de cabellera rojiza, tenía una mirada lujuriosa y se empezaba a deshacer del sofisticado kimono de Menma.

—Maté a todo lo que nos impedía estar juntos. Hice todo lo que me pediste—susurró— ahora… — Desató el obi desesperadamente haciendo que el kimono empezara poco a poco a deslizarse por sus hombros—Ya te puedo hacer mío…ya no puedes poner una sola excusa… ya no existen… ahora eres mío para siempre—besaba ansioso el cuello hasta detenerse por encima para inhalar el aroma que despedía.

—Así es… mi señor ya soy suyo— El kimono cayó al suelo y el telón se cerró.

_Esta historia como todas las demás tiene un origen. Lograrán emocionarse con esta historia en donde un simple ladronzuelo y timador logró conquistar una ciudad en una noche sin mover un solo dedo valiéndose únicamente de bonitas palabras… he aquí el comienzo…_—Decía la voz de narrador.

Un par de ojos negros veía emocionado la puesta en escena. Después de 8 meses sabía ya de memoria los diálogos pero aun así no dejaba de emocionarse durante todo el trascurso. Cada escena en la que aparecía su adoración se olvidaba del mundo por completo. Veía en esos ojos azules una inmensa felicidad cuando pronunciaba cada palabra, en cada mirada… no lo había podido evitar estaba enamorado ¿cómo? Aun no entendía como había pasado pero si sabía por qué.

_Meses atrás sus amigos lo habían convencido de ir a la obra de teatro que empezaba a tener cierta fama en la ciudad, dijo no pero prácticamente lo había llevado a la fuerza. Sasuke al ser fanático de la literatura le parecía un insulto la obra de la que todos estaban tan ansiosos por ver; demasiado común y predecible según él. _

_Tenían reservado un palco privado con una excelente vista. Cuando empezó la obra no prestó la suficiente atención puesto que no le interesaba en lo absoluto, pero entonces vino la escena que lo dejo impactado; desde su lugar no distinguía muy bien el rostro del famoso Menma del que todos hablaban, pero distinguía a la perfección su erótico atuendo y esas poses tan sugerentes, además con escuchar fue suficiente para él… y desde ese momento no perdió de vista lo que pasaba sobre el escenario. Para su mala suerte la obra ya estaba por terminar. Así que regreso la siguiente semana y la siguiente, fue sentándose cada vez más y más cerca del escenario. Al final la historia lo había terminado con convencerlo era realmente inusual e interesante, pero no se engañaba lo que realmente le había emocionado tanto era ese peculiar y controvertido personaje: Menma y claro que su actor del que tiempo después supo llevaba el nombre de Naruto._

_Fue esta cuando se sentó en primera fila cuando descubrió el secreto del joven actor y se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, en ese momento se enamoró… _

* * *

Hooooola de nuevo joojo ¿Que les parecio? Lo sé esta muy corto x3 Sabrán mas cositas de Menma en el siguiente capítulo w

Bueno, Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios nwn Gracias por leer, nos leemos en otro capitulo.

PD: Ojala existiera una obra de teatro que emepezara así :C

Bye~Bye~


	3. Segundo Acto,- Naruto

_Bueno les dejo el siguiente capítulo *^* espero les guste, me enfoque más en Menma, sabrán un poco de él y lo malvado que puede ser xD me diverti mucho escribendo esto w_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews OwO!_

* * *

Abrió un más sus ojos cuando vio que empezaba su escena favorita.

El telón se abrió nuevamente, esta vez solo había dos personajes y ambos en poses muy comprometedoras. El hombre de cabellos de fuego estaba sobre Menma insistiendo en besarlo y acercarse más, pero las hábiles manos del cortesano lo alejaban aunque no lo suficiente, era un juego de tentación que consistía en provocar más al enamorado militar.

Aquel era un encuentro ilícito, Menma tenía absolutamente prohibido recibir hombres en su propia habitación. Pero nada de eso importaba cuando se trataba de ver a su _amado_ General, además siempre traía buenos obsequios, así que valía la pena recibirlo.

Las caricias iban poniéndose más comprometedoras, el General ansioso recorría las finas piernas del joven dejándolas al descubierto cada vez más.

—General… sabe que deseo hacer esto, pero no puedo. Hay algo que no le había dicho— Fijo su vista en el suelo y en su mirada se nubló de tristeza— El señor feudal va a comprarme en dos días y yo…—sollozó— no puedo hacer esto con usted… podría ponerlo en peligro y no quiero eso Gaara-sama, no quiero que le hagan daño—Menma se aferró al protector pecho del hombre…—Todos en la casa saben que usted me visita demasiado y una de las chicas lo vio salir de mi habitación, por suerte no le dijo nada a Mai-sama. Era cierto que él amaba más que nada el dinero y ser comprado por un Señor Feudal le traería muchos lujos pero era un viejo y eso no iba con él.

Menma aún no era tocado por nadie, a sus 18 años la dueña de la casa había decidido conservarlo puro pues el Señor Feudal mostraba un interés en él y valía una cuantiosa cantidad. Menma agradecía la ambición de aquella vieja. El joven cortesano ganaba buena cantidad de dinero con solo entretener sus clientes con simples bailes y platicas interesantes y a veces le obsequiaban una que otra joya valiosa y kimonos sumamente elegantes, era el candidato perfecto para ser el cortesano de más alto puesto en aquel burdel.

— ¡No permitiré que ese viejo Hyuuga te compre! —Exclamó furioso— No dejare que te tenga una sola vez, tu solo eres para mí…— Lo estrechó de la fina cintura, posicionándose completamente sobre él y lo besó apasionadamente. Menma correspondía torpemente pero logró libarse después de un rato.

—Tiene que irse… nos pueden descubrir. —Se levantó del cómodo y acolchonado futón.

—Aun no quiero irme—lo siguió y después lo estrechó en sus brazos besando suevamente su cuello— Haría lo que fuera por tenerte Menma… poco a poco has ido acabando con mi cabeza fría, solo puedo pensar en ti, en tenerte justo como te tengo ahora y llegar al final. ¡Estas enloqueciéndome Menma!—El abrazo se volvió más posesivo— No sabes las ganas que tengo de encerrarte para que nadie más pudiera tocarte…— Paseo sus labios por el fino cuello prestándole más atención en las clavículas. Por otro lado, el joven cortesano esperaba paciente su oportunidad, sostenía una sonrisa divertida dejándose llevar y disfrutando por momentos las hábiles caricias de su amante. Realmente el corazón de Menma partencia a joven muchacho miembro de los rebeldes anarquistas. Pero amaba la forma en que las palabras del General aumentaban constantemente su ego y vanidad.

—Me asusta General. — Dijo tímidamente conteniendo una carcajada. Que patético era aquel militar…

—No es broma, Menma…—Lo miro a los ojos tomándolo por lo hombros— No dejaría que alguien siquiera te mirara… haría lo que fuera por tenerte para siempre a mi lado.

— ¿Lo que fuera? —Preguntó. Un brillo de malicia resplandeció en sus ojos.

—Cualquier cosa que me garantizara que estarías junto a mí... incluso podría raptarte ahora mismo… —Aquella frase la había dicho tan enserio que asusto al mismo Menma.

—Agradezco sus palabras pero descubrirían que fue usted y no estaría dispuesto hacer algo que lo pusiera en peligro mi señor— Lo abrazó dulcemente mientras ocultaba una sonrisa burlesca.

—Te amo mi pequeño Menma… Gracias por preocuparte por mí—Correspondió el abrazó apegándolo lo más que podía

—Y tenga por seguro que yo solo lo amaré a usted mi señor, si tan solo fuera libre—Se lamentó mientras rompía el abrazo y le dedicaba una de sus gestos más irresistibles.

— Estaría dispuesto a matar al mismísimo Señor Feudal con tal que seas libre…—Dijo sin querer dejándose llevar por la seductora mirada de su joven amante. Menma sonreía para sus adentros. Ahí estaba su oportunidad de escapar con el amor su vida, aquel joven rebelde que había conquistado su corazón hacía ya un buen tiempo.

—Eso es demasiado arriesgado, pero seguro hay otra forma, pero es seguro que mi vida sería un infierno si él me comprará, solo mire las cicatrices que ha hecho en mi cada vez que lo desobedezco—Deslizó la prenda dejando ver marcas de latigazos en su perfecto cuerpo, los ojos del menor amenazaban con llorar

— Solo déjame pensar en algo —. Acaricio con ternura cada una de las marcas dejadas en su amante.

—Tengo una idea. Retire a sus hombres de la ciudad, y deje que los rebeldes tomen la ciudad—Aquello sonaba tan descabellado y Menma parecía decirlo enserio

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Eso es demasiado peligroso Menma! En el revuelo incluso pueden atacarte a ti—Debatió

—No creo que eso sea posible… Los rebeldes solo buscan saquear las casas de los más nobles de la ciudad y eso está muy lejos de aquí… yo estaría a salvo—Insistía

—Menma—Lo tomó por los hombros—Sabes que esos hombres raptan a mujeres, si ven la oportunidad vendrán a _Yoshiwara_ a robar lo que puedan. — Los ojos del militar mostraban autentica preocupación.

— ¿Pero quién podría fijarse en un simple muchacho esclavo de la casa? Yo estaré a salvo hasta que pueda escapar y lo veré el roble donde lo conocí, ¿recuerda?—Insistía

—No te confíes tanto, existen demasiados degenerados que podrían interesarse en ti y llevarte... además al hacer eso… mucha gente inocente podría morir. —Se veía realmente afligido y su mente seguía una lucha interna por hacer lo correcto o por dejarse llevar por su enamorado corazón ¿Qué debía hacer?

—Mi señor… No tiene que retirar a todos sus hombres, solo a unos cuantos, los suficientes para que todo esté controlado y me dé tiempo de huir de aquí sin que sospechen que usted tiene que ver. — La voz de Menma lo hacía flaquear

—Menma… qué demonios has hecho de mí…. —Lo abrazó posesivamente. Menma solo sonrió complacido.

—Solo piense que estaremos juntos como lo deseamos desde hace mucho tiempo…— Esta vez Menma fue quien mostro interés en besarlo tan intensamente para que no titubeara más. — Muero por ser suyo…

El telón se cerró

Sasuke estaba más que complacido esa noche había algo diferente en la actuación de Naruto. Pensaba una y otra vez que no importaba que tan estúpido fuera aquel militar, quería ser él. Tenía la necesidad de verlo, de ver a Naruto sin el disfraz de _Menma_, verlo como realmente era y esa noche sería ya no resistía más, tenía que verlo.

La obra siguió su curso hasta que finalizó. El telón de abrió de nuevo y dejo ver a todo el elenco sonriendo y agradecido con su público. Hicieron una reverencia grupal, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Naruto y los demás sonreía complacidos por una noche más de rotundo éxito, era una lástima que tuviera que anunciar el final de temporada. Al escenario subió un hombre de cabellera plateada, el excéntrico director de escena. Sasuke vio todo esto extraño, así que solo presto atención.

—Gracias nuevamente— se dirigió al público. — Hay una noticia que bueno teníamos que anunciar. Desgraciadamente la temporada está por terminar—Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Sasuke, aquello fue inesperado— Solo quedan cinco funciones más para que esto termine— Se escuchó un leve reproche del público, el elenco agradeció nuevamente y desaparecieron tras bambalinas.

—Gracias por su trabajo— Naruto hizo una reverencia antes de entrar en su camerino, moría por quitarse todas esas pesadas prendas y por respirar hondamente. Estaba realmente agotado y se dejó caer sobre tocador una vez que desató el obi y se quitó la peluca. No le emocionaba la idea de que acabara la obra pero realmente estaba un poco cansado de todo. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose con cuidado, no le dio importancia puesto creyó que era Sakura.

—Sakura-chan… estoy un poco cansado para tus sermones— Dijo sin moverse de su lugar. El hecho de que no recibiera respuesta lo alarmó y levantó su rostro para encontrarse atreves del espejo con la mirada intensa que tanto lo atormentaba. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Susurro molesto, tenía miedo sí, pero no se lo demostraría

Sasuke estaba de pie recargado sobre el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sin perder de vista al joven rubio.

—Te dije que nos veríamos pronto. — En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa arrogante que solo hizo enojar aún más a Naruto.

* * *

¿Y que les pareció?

¿Sasuke esta medio loquito no? xD pero no se preocupen, no hay rape en la historia -w- así que el teme no hara ninguna tontería.

A ver como reacciona Naruto con este encuentro *w*

Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios nwn sugerencias, teorías, ect -w-

Bye~Bye~


	4. Tercer acto,- A través del espejo

_Hoola~ bueno pues aquí tienen otro capítulo :D presiento que les va a gustar, realmente el fic surgio de este capítulo *-* espero les guste~_

_Ahora.. a leer :DD_

* * *

**_Tercer Acto.- "A través del espejo"_**

El tiempo pareció detenerse en cuanto escuchó su voz, había un toque de burla en ella acompañada con esa arrogante sonrisa, era tan hipnotizante como esos profundos ojos negros, era obvio que desde el escenario no lograba verlo con la misma nitidez con la que ahora lo veía. Tragó saliva cuando lo vio acercarse un paso más, sin perderlo de vista como vigilando que no escapara, instintivamente se giró a verlo cara a cara, en caso de que intentara algo no se la dejaría fácil.

Sasuke dio otro paso más…

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?, en esta zona está prohibido el paso para el público—Dijo claramente molesto

—Digamos que no soy cualquier persona—una sonrisa galante de dibujo en su rostro, pero inmediatamente un semblante serio apareció en su lugar… como si hubiera recordado algo importante —No sabes cuánto tiempo había esperado por este momento—Naruto estaba muy nervioso, se sintió en peligro por unos segundos pero después pensó que no intentaría nada con todo el mundo ahí afuera —Debo admitir que te ves mejor sin la caracterización de Menma.

—Gracias por el cumplido—le dedicó una falsa sonrisa— y ahora que me viste puedes regresar por donde llegaste—Señalo la puerta. Intentó sonar lo más seguro posible pero era algo muy difícil cuando esos profundos ojos no lo perdían de vista. Una parte de él estaba sorprendido; había algo diferente en esa mirada a como lo imaginaba. No estaba acostumbrado a las miradas llenas de lujuria que algunas veces le dirigían algunos hombres entre el público pero sabía reconocerlas y en la de Sasuke había algo diferente, no sabía que era y no sabía por qué le molestaba tanto

—Que amable—se encogió de hombros—… te ves molesto ¿Es por mí? —Tomo asiento en una silla que estuvo a su alcanza. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisita, como burlándose

—Claro que es por ti… ¿Después de todos esos horribles mensajes quieres que me sienta halagado por tu presencia? —Se cruzó de brazos enarcando una ceja

— ¿Horribles?—movió su dedo índice negando— No, no, no, ninguno de esos mensajes era horrible, yo solo escribí la verdad y es obvio que deberías sentirte halagado—Él definitivamente tenía un gran problema con su ego.

—No me vengas con esas tonterías—comenzaba a perder los estribos— ahora vete o llamaré al director para que te prohíban la entrada a este lugar— Estaba harto de la desfachatez de ese hombre al hablar, nunca se había topado con alguien tan molesto como él. Naruto creyó ser muy claro con ese mensaje pero tal parecía que Sasuke simplemente no quería entender nada de lo que él decía— ¡¿Qué no oíste?¡ … ¡vete!

Sasuke solo sonrió, era adorable verlo enojado

—Está bien me iré— Cerró los ojos por un momento al paso que dejo su lugar para incorporarse y acercarse al rubio que seguía estático cerca del tocador — pero antes contéstame algo…

— ¿Qué cosa? —Inquirió Naruto curioso

— ¿Por qué estas molesto? —Sasuke le dedico una mirada que bajaría las defensas de cualquiera.

— ¿Eres idiota o qué? Estoy molesto por la justa razón de que la persona que me manda mensajes acosadores esta justo aquí, burlándose en mi cara—Dio un pisotón al suelo—sin ningún permiso…—Esto último lo dijo sin pensar, realmente era adorable verlo rabiar.

— ¿Solo por eso? ¿Entonces si consigo un pase especial dejarías de estar molesto conmigo? —Como si de un felino se tratará, Sasuke lo asechaba caminando alrededor de él como si esperara algo… algo importante.

— ¡No te burles de mí….! ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? —Suspiro cansado

—A que me digas porque estas molesto—Dijo con total seriedad. Naruto no terminaba de entender y ya se estaba cansando

—Ya di mis razones ahora… ¡v-e-t-e! — Caminó hasta estar frente a él y lo empujó hacia tras sin ningún resultado— Me pones nervioso, no sé qué esperas que diga, ahora lo repetiré de nuevo largo

—Tu no estas molesto por eso…—Se disminuyo la distancia, sumergido en su enojo, el rubio no notó esto—Te ves decepcionado— Sasuke estaba dispuesto a revelarle a Naruto su verdadero yo esa noche, con lo poco que conocía por ahora al rubio no iba a ser fácil que aceptara lo que seguía…

— ¿Qué tonterías dices? —Naruto le dio la espalda y Sasuke aprovecho para tomarlo por la cintura, el agarre era tan fuerte que por más que intentó patalear y alejar esas fuertes manos de su cintura le fue imposible—De…déjame—tan fuerte era el agarre que le estaba sofocando. Sasuke al ser unos considerables centímetros más alto no tuvo problema en arrástralo y acércalo al tocador, donde se quedó ahí parado tras él sin darle oportunidad de escapar; una de sus manos estaba aferrada a la cintura del chico y la otra le sometía la muñeca sobre la madera de aquel mueble. Naruto, a través del espejo pudo ver lo patético que se veía en manos de Sasuke, en ese momento sus pies no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo — Basta… —el miedo aumento, Sasuke se situó en su cuello, podía sentir cada vez que respiraba. Una ola de espasmos recorrió su espalda

—Estas decepcionado ¿no es así? —Naruto lo miró sin comprender — Tu esperabas ver alguien que se lanzara sobre ti y te repitiera una y otra vez cuan enamorado estaba de ti ¿no es así? Esperabas verme así—su tono de voz denotaba emoción y ansiedad

—Que estupidez dices…. Yo—Sasuke acallo sus palabras cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con su nuca

— ¿Estupidez? ¿Tanto te molesta que este encuentro no haya sido como tú lo esperabas?... Dime Naruto, ¿Enserio querías que en cuanto entrara aquí, porque era claro que lo esperabas, en serio deseabas que cayera a tus pies? —Naruto estaba en shock, su vista se paseaba por el suelo en busca de una respuesta pero no la encontró, no supo que contestar ante esa acusación, era demasiado confuso ¿Qué pretendía él al decirle todas esas cosas?

—No sé de qué hablas… —su voz empezaba a temblar— ¡yo no soy así! nunca esperé nada de ti, estás loco— dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía removiéndose en sus brazos pero el kimono que aun llevaba puesto no lo ayudaba mucho.

—Para ser actor lo estás haciendo muy mal, por lo menos intenta creer lo que dices tú mismo—susurro en su oído— A mí no puedes engañar, yo lo sé todo, yo lo vi todo— Sus miradas se encontraron sobre el cristal—Tus ojos al momento de estar sobre el escenario, dejas de reprimirte… amas pararte ahí, frente a todos y que te admiren, amas que te vean con otros ojos, que te miren con deseo— Sasuke lentamente paseo su manos sobre las caderas del chico llegando a su plano abdomen palpando delicadamente, en busca de una abertura entre sus ropas que le diera acceso a esa piel que tanto deseaba tocar, desencadenado miles de sensaciones en Naruto

— ¡Suéltame! — Grito cuando sintió como unas manos empezaban a invadir entre sus piernas— ¡No eres más que otro loco que confunde las cosas! Entiende esto: ¡No soy Menma! Soy un actor, así que vete con tus estúpidas fantasías a otro lado.

— No estás haciendo nada para evitar esto ¿No es así?, si realmente quisieras podrías hacer que te soltara harías un mejor esfuerzo—Hablaba como si estuviera seduciéndolo y eso le hacía erizar la piel, comenzaba a odiarse a sí mismo por reaccionar de esa manera.

—Yo no quiero esto…—musitó despacio sintiendo su cara arder. Casi parecía un gemido

— Está bien diré justo lo que quieres oír Naruto…—Habló en su oído— Me tienes loco—repartió besos aleatoriamente sobre su cuello, nuca y clavículas— te deseo ¿entiendes? Si no fuera porque alguien puede venir en cualquier momento te tomaría aquí mismo…—Sasuke deslizo un poco sobre sus hombros las ultimas prendas que quedaban de su anterior Kimono

— Eres un enfermo ¡Bájame! No digas esas cosas…—Su rostro estaba sumamente sonrojado y su corazón latía tan fuete que casi podía ver el palpitar sobre su ropa pero ¿porque en ese momento se sintió entusiasmado? Creía que enloquecería si las cosas continuaban así… No debían continuar las cosas así

—Sí, creo que estoy mal—admitió con burla— pero tu estas igual o peor que yo; justo ahora, estás feliz, puedo notarlo— El moreno desatendió por un momento el cuello del chico solo para encontrarse con su mirada por el espejo— ¿Ves? justo ahora algo en tu mirada cambió. Puedes engañar a todo el mundo… pero no a mí, tu eres feliz siendo el centro de atención, amas que todos caigan rendidos a tus pies— siguió repartiendo pequeños besos desde el cuello hasta los hombros—… Quieres que todos te miren, pero sobre todo amas esa sensación… cuando sabes que eres deseado…anhelas que te toquen… Pero no quieres admitirlo porque te da miedo…— sus miradas seguían conectadas— ¿Qué pensaría todo el mundo si te conociera cómo eres en verdad? _Menma_ es un escape para toda tu frustración, ¿no es así? te crees débil de mente como para poder soportar lo que los demás pensarían sobre ti… Lo sé Naruto, mis ojos pueden ver a través de ti—mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

— ¡Basta! Eso no es cierto… yo no soy así—Decía Naruto sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, se veía agitado. Sasuke librero un poco el agarre para sujetar su rostro y lo obligo a verlo a los ojos—Para con esto…—Se sentía completamente expuesto ante un extraño

—Pasas todo el tiempo fingiendo ser amable, con una sonrisa hipócrita le dices a todos que estas bien, pero sabes que no es así, en realidad quieres salir corriendo y decirle a todos lo que en realidad son: una molestia. Tu eres completamente diferente a lo que aparentas, actúas todo el tiempo, tú lo único que deseas es sentirte libre y eso es algo que solo consigues una vez que estas en el escenario con todas esas miradas sobre ti, alabándote ¿o me equivoco?

— Yo no soy así… yo no soy así— dijo cabizbajo parecía querer llorar de frustración

—Entonces por qué justo ahora te vez tan feliz ¿eh?

— ¿Eh?... —Naruto levanto la mirada— ¿feliz?—Sasuke examino con cuidado su rostro, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, ese brillo en los ojos del rubio no mentía ahora mismo sus ojos solo expresaban emoción, excitación, al fin alguien se había visto su interior uno que ni el mismo quería reconocer.

— ¿Me crees idiota? ¿Crees que no noté cada vez que te enviaba ese arreglo con la tarjeta? Tus ojos reflejaban una emoción casi palpable. Cuando actúas como _Menma_ una parte de él eres tú, te exhibiste por completo en el escenario, le mostraste a todos como eres en verdad, pero todos son unos estúpidos que creen que solo actuabas ¡Que disfraz tan perfecto tienes! Ser actor es una perfecta ironía… y solo yo puedo ver cómo eres en verdad, tus ojos a mí no me mienten

—Para con esto… ¡Todas esas estúpidas tarjetas las tire junto con las flores! No las necesito para nada…—Las hábiles manos del azabache alcanzaron la ropa interior de Naruto y froto la entrepierna de este sacando ligeros gemidos que este reprimía mordiendo sus labios; Naruto no podía engañarlo, justo lo que más deseaba ahora era seguir sintiéndose así: sometido. En cuanto ese pensamiento pasó por su cabeza solo pensó en el tipo de enfermo que estaba convirtiendo— No toques ahí… —gimió removiéndose… Sasuke lo estaba llevando a un punto donde su conciencia no existía

En ese instante los ojos de Naruto brillaban en lujuria, jadeaba y movía sus caderas involuntariamente, todo era tan erótico: La situación, las poses, las palabras de Sasuke que lo llevaban entre la confusión, la irá y el éxtasis, si definitivamente estaba aún paso de volverse completamente loco. Su mente luchaba por conservar la cordura, la poca que le quedaba.

—Tu yo sabemos que lo que más quieres ahora es que continué—sus labios seguían ocupados en sus hombros pero sus manos se dedicaban a seguir estimulando sobre la ropa el miembro del más pequeño. —Por más que lo niegues, yo puedo ver cómo eres en verdad y es por eso que me enamore de ti… y no descansare hasta que me aceptes

— ¿Qué?...

—Eres tal vez la persona más fascinante con la que me topado, amaría que me demostraras tu verdadero yo sin que tengas que usar esa estúpida peluca y esas ropas, quiero que te muestres ante mi como como eres en verdad, eso es lo que más deseo…— Sus labios atraparon a los de Naruto en un beso que aunque al principio no era correspondido después el mismo Naruto lo hizo más y más candente, sus vellos se erizaron, a aquel beso fue liberador y justo cuando el rubio cedería por completo su conciencia aclaró su mente de nuevo alejándolo rápidamente.

—Vete ahora mismo…—Dijo jadeante

—Creí que estábamos progresando…

—No soy así, son estúpidas ideas las que tú te estás haciendo—Terminó de recuperar la compostura.

Sasuke supo que era momento de demostrarle a Naruto cuan equivocado estaba, hurgó dentro del cajón del tocador y su mano toco algo muy peculiar: un montón de papeles arrugados, los miro ligeramente y sonrió.

—Deja de mentirte… ¿si no es verdad entonces, porque aun conservas esto?— sobre la madera del tocador colocó uno a uno de esos papel, que resultaron ser las mismas que le había escrito, aun las conservaba y no solo las de él, si no otras que contenían todo tipo de propuestas obscenas— ¿Qué dices de esto? Me parece una colección muy extraña— Naruto se quedó sin palabras.

—No es lo que piensas yo… planeaba tirarlas—Con ese simple acto de vanidad había echado a perder su perfecta mascara…

—Pero no lo hiciste, y por lo que veo hay más…—Sasuke dejo de lado los besos para abrazarlo con ternura —Entonces Naruto… ¿Me aceptas?—Se quedaron justo así por varios minutos, ninguno de los dos se preocupó por contarlos, solamente seguían así: juntos sin decir palabra alguna miradas conectadas atreves del espejo. Los alertó unos sonoros pasos tras la puerta y después se escuchó que alguien tocaba, solo en ese instante se separaron.

—Pase…—Habló el rubio y la puerta se abrió dejando ver al director que hacía rato se había presentado. A Naruto no le costaba nada de trabajo actuar normal aun después de lo que había pasado, en cambio Sasuke tuvo que tomar asiento para que no se notara un gran problema que tenía entre las piernas.

— ¿Sasuke que haces aquí? —Habló el hombre de cabellos plateados, seguía parado bajo el umbral de la puerta, tras él se oía todavía la muchedumbre del staff que ordenaba todo en su lugar.

—Solo quería conocer un poco más a mi cliente—Esta vez Sasuke aparentaba seriedad, algo que le extrañó pero Naruto dejo de lado esto cuando escucho la palabra "_cliente_"

— ¿Cliente? De qué habla Kakashi—Lo miró esperando inmediatamente la respuesta. Solía hacer cosas sin pedir su permiso siempre con la excusa de que era lo mejor para la obra

—Creía que él ya te lo había dicho Sasuke— Kakashi miro por un segundo al joven moreno

—Estuvimos hablado de cosas más… interesantes—El doble sentido de la oración por fortuna solo había sido captado por Naruto, Kakashi solía ser algo estricto con las relaciones laborales

— ¿Que me tenía que haber dicho? —Seguía ansiosos por la respuesta, algo le decía que era algo que no le convenía.

— Nos contrataron para hacer la última función en la ciudad a lo grande, iremos a Sunna, hay rumores de que ahí es donde se iniciara la otra temporada, pero eso es para otra ocasión, pero este joven me convenció de hacer nueva publicidad, así que saluda a nuestro nuevo fotógrafo. —Dijo completamente emocionado. — Ahora Sasuke acompáñame te iré presentado a los demás— Lo invitó a seguirlo dejando a un Naruto totalmente sorprendido

—_Cinco semanas serán suficientes para que me aceptes_—susurro en su odio antes de retirarse del camerino

Naruto solo lo vio irse, sin decir nada…

Ese día el regreso a casa fue una tortura; su mente era un total caos al fin había pasado su más grande temor: Alguien había visto a ese horrible monstruo que creía tener sometido, Sasuke acaba de liberar su demonio interno, uno con que él no podía lidiar por el mismo y que por eso mismo lo encerró en lo más profundo de su mente esperando que nunca saliera de nuevo pero ahora ya no podía retenerlo por más tiempo…

Continuara~

* * *

_Este capítulo fue realmente muy difícil de redactarlo :S los dialogos, la carga emocional de Naruto, todo fue muy dificil de pensar, espero realmente que haya sido de su agrado y pues esperaré ansiosísima los comentarios que gusten dejar nwn_

_Otra cosita~ apartir de aqui tengame paciencia xD estoy trabajando en otros fics y pues a veces tardo un poco en subir los siguientes capis D': pero bueno lo importante es que actulize ¿no?_

_Nos leemos en otro cap oki?_

_Bye-Bye~_


End file.
